The present invention relates to a water bottle and cage for mounting to a bicycle frame member, and more particularly concerns a cage and bottle combination that will securely lock the bottle to the cage while permitting ready attachment and detachment of the bottle from the cage.
Various bicycle accessories, including water bottles, are desirably carried with the rider, affixed to the bicycle. Generally such items as a water bottle are mounted in a wire or skeletal frame or cage, which itself is fixed to a frame member of the bicycle. Bottle cages such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to William Shook, 4,437,596 and 4,009,810, and in the patent to Tackles et al, 4,830,239, employ cage elements that are resiliently bent to allow insertion and removal of the water bottle, but no positive locking arrangement is employed.
Particularly for a type of bicycle, including that known as a mountain bike, that is designed for use over rough terrain, vibration to which the bicycle is subjected makes the common resilient water bottle cages unreliable. This is because shock and vibration experienced in riding over rough terrain may shake the bottle and dislodge it from the cage. Thus it often happens that in traversing certain types of rough terrain a rider will lose the water bottle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water bottle and cage for holding the bottle to a frame member which avoid or minimize above mentioned problems.